undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In The End/Chapter 25: Something To Fear
This is the twenty-fifth chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 47 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' Kurt: Enjoy your stay. *The One-Eyed Figure is tossed into his cell. The One-Eyed Figure is then revealed to be Dave Prescott. Hailey: Dave? Dave: Hi. How do we get out of here? Mikayla: You can ask me. Dave: Who are you? Mikayla: I'm Mikayla. And you are? Dave: David Allen Prescott. But most people call me Dave. Mikayla: All right, Dave. Let's go. Ian: What are you doing? Dave: Ian, you're alive? Ian: Yeah. I was captured over a week ago! Hailey: Wait a minute, you want to help us? Ian: Yes! I have a wife. Her name was Felicia. We lived together for fifteen years. That was til Russel arrived and killed her. That is why I was what I was when you fought me. Jacob: Why did you kill Harrison? Ian: My mind wasn't in the right place. I joined the Church with the intent of help with my depression. Instead, it made me a lunatic. Kevin: We need to break out of here. Come on! *The Citadel discuss their plans. Camille: Soon, the nuke will be complete. Russel: Yes. Yes. YES!!!!!!!! Cathy: Soon, we'll be the only ones left. Kate: That's not happening. Kurt: Huh? *Kate shoots Camille in the head. Russel: Traitor! Get her! *The guards chase after Kate. Kate is pulled to the side by Stephen. Kate: Stephen! Stephen: What did you do now? Kate: I killed the woman they brought in to build their nuke. Kurt: Found you. *Kate runs away while Stephen is dragged towards the nuke room. The group runs towards the nuke room. Russel: Attention, everyone. The nuke is now complete and will be launched tomorrow! Lane: No! Lucas: You can't do this! Cody: Yeah! Russel: But I already have. Bring out the hostage. *Kurt drags Stephen into the room. Stephen: Let me go you madman! Kurt: What should we do about him? Russel: Kill him. Dominic: Don't kill him! Simon: Don't do it! *Kurt slashes Stephen's stomach and all his guts spill out. Russel: Looks like he had no guts. Amy: NOOOOOOO! Ben: Why, Why, Why?! Russel :We have no use for that pathetic doctor. We have what we need. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Jake Abel as Ben *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray *Noah Wyle as Adrien Nolan *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic *David Tennant as Ian Co-Stars *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie Nolan *Mike Lobel as Riley *Kodi Smitt-McPhee as Cody *Tao Okamoto as Zoey Yoshida *Chad Coleman as Kevin *Christopher Waltz as Russell *Patrick Wilson as Kurt *Carrie-Anne Moss as Kate *Valentina Lodovini as Cathy *Taraji P. Henson as Camille *Ellen Page as Mikayla Deaths *Camille *Stephen Letter Hacks *I couldn't decide which of Dave Prescott or Ian to be the one-eyed figure so I brought both of them back. Dave was the one who appeared in Chapter 18 and Ian was the one who killed Harrison in Chapter 20. Trivia *First appearance of Mikayla. *Last appearance of Camille. *Last appearance of Stephen.